


Finn's Awakening

by redlionspride



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Established Relationship, M/M, Pirates, Poe Needs A Hug, Poe Snarks Through A Bad Situation, Prisoners, Prompt Fill, Protective Finn, The Force Awakens In Finn, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlionspride/pseuds/redlionspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured by pirates, Finn and Poe find themselves trapped in a cell, bound at the wrists. Finn starts making a plan to get out, but it goes a little out of their hands. </p><p>"Let's start with the pretty one." a pirate says, as they drag Poe down a hall to have a little 'fun' with him. </p><p>Finn can't stand to sit back and watch. With a burning in his chest... he suddenly feels it. Something awakens inside him and he struggles to get him and his pilot out of a tough situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn's Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SelinaKyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelinaKyle/gifts).



> Hi again! Have a little more Poe and Finn fic! Just a fast warning here, yes I did put the rape/non-con warning on this, because things lead to it, kind of. No graphic depictions of it happening though! Mostly implied and I leave it up to the reader to interpret things how you feel it should go. 
> 
> Thank you for all of your support and amazing comments on my past works! It keeps me going and I've been having a blast writing these! I hope you all continue to enjoy!
> 
> This is a Prompt Fill from tfa_kinkmeme! Link can be found here:  
> http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/2821.html?thread=5286661#cmt5286661

“Finn!” Someone whispered from near by him. “Finn, wake up.” 

Groaning softly, Finn felt warm and decided that he needed just a few more minutes to rest. Just a few more moments of sleep. He shifted, scooting back to the body beside him, eyes closed tighter. “Just another…” but he realized the ground was hard and not at all that of a bed or cot he was used to now. “...minute?” 

Finn blinked his dark eyes open, squinting in the dimly lit room. He realized his arms were bound behind his back. Tightly. With a squirm, he tried to sit up, groaning, head spinning. 

“Hey, whoa there. Take it easy.” That was Poe, sitting beside him. Finn rolled over to the other side now, so he could look up at Poe who was sitting cross legged, hands behind his back. “Take it easy. They got you pretty good from behind.” 

Finn frowned and started to move again, rolling to a hip, then resting on his butt, legs out. His head swam again and he closed his eyes to take a moment, whispering. “What happened?” 

“Pirates.” Poe growled tilting back into the wall of their cell. “They got the jump on us at the shuttle.” He let out a long breath and sigh, resting his head on the wall and watching Finn. “Are you alright? How’s your head feel?” 

“Like I got beat in the back of the head with a club.” 

“Close enough. Butt end of a rifle, actually.” Poe said, then tilted his head to turn and face the other a bit more. His jawline was purple and a long angry bruise cut around his tanned neck. 

Finn’s eyes went wider as he caught sight of it, his eyes adjusting better in the dim light. “I should be asking if _you’re_ alright! You look like hell.” 

“Thanks. Always nice to hear when you wake up next to someone.” Poe said with a flash of a half smile, though it didn’t last long. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about it. They got the jump on me as well. I’m not sure what they want though. We weren’t carrying anything of value, and that ship isn’t the best thing in our fleet.” 

“It’s still a ship. They can part it out for something or modify it somehow. The question is, why are we still alive?” Finn said in a bitter tone, moving to lean back into the other side of the small cell, drawing a foot up and bending his knee, trying to feel what they had around their wrists. “Though, to tell the truth, the First Order raised us to believe all pirates were in league with the New Republic and were paid to terrorize systems.” He shrugged a shoulder as Poe gave him a dubious look. “I told you, we were trained to believe you guys were all monsters.” 

“So glad you’ve seen the light.” Poe said dryly, fiddling with his restraints the same way Finn was. 

“Yeah. Instead of monsters you’re a bunch of rogues and scoundrels.”

Poe gave him a better smile for that. “You like that I’m a rogue.” 

“Yeah, maybe a bit.” Finn said back with a bit of a grin. “Kriffing hell, what do they have us tied with? It feels like sharp plastic.” 

“It is. They’re made to be put on fast and hard to get off without something sharp to cut them, and right now all I have is a crumbling piece of dirt from my boot, so… I’m getting nowhere.” 

Finn frowned, twisting his hand in it as if he were trying to pull it out anyhow. Then he stopped suddenly. “Oh! My belt. I’ve got a small razor slipped into the inside. It’s between the leather. If I can… scoot over to your hands… maybe you can…” He bounced once, twice, and started to move, only to stop. Poe was giving him a sad look, and he realized why. 

Glancing down he frowned, head dropping. “Well… so much for Pirates being dumb. I’ve never had anyone take my belt off before.” 

“I’ll have to fix that when we’re home again.” Poe cracked wise, grinning faintly before shifting in his own place, moving closer to Finn anyhow. “Why do you have a secret razor in your pants?” 

“Belt.” Finn corrected. 

“Why do you have a super secret razor in your belt?” Poe said with an exasperated sigh. 

“Why don’t you?” He asked, brow raised as he looked over to the other. They were side by side now, shoulder to shoulder. “It’s a leather belt. if you’re really careful, you can cut a very small space between the leather in the back of your belt. Tuck a razor or a small pin or two into it. If you do it at the back, you’re more likely to have access to it and less likely to feel it every day. They’ve got my arms so high behind my back though, I wouldn’t have been able to get it.” 

Poe just kind of stared at him a moment, almost in awe. 

“What?” Finn asked, blinking. Did he say something dumb again? 

“You’re amazing.” Poe said simply. “To think that far ahead is amazing. How often do you have to get out of cuffs?” 

“Ah, it’s just something I picked up from some of the senior trainers. Be ready for anything. If these were standard restraints, I’d be out of them by now.” 

Again, Poe gave him a grin, eyes narrowed a bit in admiration. “I’ll have to remember that for later too.” 

“You are the worst.” Finn said giving him a narrowed eyed stare, before chuckling. “The worst.” 

“Yeah, sometimes. You bring it out of me.” 

With a snort, Finn ignored the comment and tried pulling at his arm again, growling softly under his breath. 

Leaning back to look, Poe winced. “What… are you doing?” 

“Tryin’... ta… break it.” Finn growled, his teeth biting his lower lip as he did. 

“The binds or your hand!?” Poe asked as he winced, drawing back and looking away. “Oh come on, that has got to hurt.”

Finn suddenly grunted, eyes closing and going very still. His body shook a little before he let his lip go, letting out a long sigh. “Naw. Feels fine.” He said on a held back, pained tone, like it wasn’t fine at all but he was just going to say it was.. 

“Finn…” Poe whispered, leaning back again to check, worried for him. 

“Just… dislocated. It’s fine.” Finn said, licking his lips and trying to reassure the pilot, carefully and now slowly trying to wiggle his hand out of a look. 

Leaning into the others shoulder, Poe nuzzled the man’s shoulder and lower neck a moment, whispering again, softly. “You’re amazing. When we get out of here…” 

“Damn right when we get out of here.” Finn said. “Give me a minute. If I can get my hands free we’ll have a better chance to--” he cut himself off. Both men stopped, sitting up straight again and held their breaths. Somewhere at the other end of the hall a door opened with an electronic woosh. The sudden sound of noise outside could be heard. A party, maybe? It sounded like a lot of very happy, very drunk people. 

Finn stayed still, worried someone would see what he was doing. When two figures appeared outside the cell he was glad he didn’t make any moves, or they might have wondered about if his hand was free or not, which, at the moment, was currently painfully mid way out of the binds.

“Heeey, here they are.” One man said as he grinned and moved towards the blue force field. “Oh, you are right. He’s not bad looking. The poster child for the Resistance.” Both men laughed and somewhere behind them the door to this hall closed, cutting out the party sounds. 

Poe gave a small glare at that, knowing now they at least knew who they were and why they were still alive. “Got a poster on you? I can sign it if you want.” He said in his own defensive smart ass kind of way. 

Finn rolled his eyes and shifted, trying to get his hand the rest of the way out without them noticing. He nudged the others shoulder, eyes looking at the guys and back. 

With barely a nod, Poe got the point. He rocked forward, getting to his knees and settling on his shins, as if to get closer to the door and the men. Keep the attention on him. “But seriously, fellas, what are we doing in here, huh? Sounds like there’s a party going on out there. Sounds fun, actually. All that drinking and singing.” He gave them both a grand grin, glad to see they were both focused on Poe for the time being. 

Finn, without moving much, twisted his wrist and pulled, wiggling his hand free while Poe distracted them. Now, if they can just get them to open that door he could possibly charge them and take them both down, get their weapons, untie Poe, lock those two in the cell, and find a way out of here. It seemed like a reasonable plan, right? 

A plan that seemed to be working too. The two men chuckled outside the cell, one crouching down to be more level with Poe. “Actually, that was a good idea. You should come play with us. What’s a party with out a few party favors?” 

“Well, open this up and let us out. We’ll come party with you!” Poe said with his most charming smile. Drunks were idiots most the time, and if these two were as drunk as they seemed, Poe was sure he could headbutt the one while Finn went for the other. The plan seemed like a good enough one for the moment. 

Especially when the one guy drew back to talk it out with the other. “Let’s start with the pretty one.” They both started to chuckle as one moved back to the wall behind them in the hall, flip a small switch down. The energy beam that worked as a door suddenly disappeared.

The other man moved inside, reaching to grab Poe by the shoulder, trying to haul him up to his feet. 

Poe let him, getting to his feet would make it easier. Finn could hear the pilot grunt as he got to his feet and was pulled. That was when he suddenly made a charge for it. His hands came forward, a tie still in place on one hand, the other was darker but free. Both hands planted on the cold ground, giving him balance as he came up onto his feet. Poe was moving forward, headbutting the man that grabbed him, the clash of skull to skull was far too loud to be normal. Finn scrambled, feet gaining balance and his hands coming away from the floor. 

He charged. 

It all happened swiftly, but in his mind it was all slow motion. He could feel his thumb snap back into place from the pressure he put on it to stand, the feeling making him growl, like an animal as his feet got under him, pushing him towards the door. He could see Poe and the other pirate seeming dazed by the headbutt, both staggering, the pirate backwards, Poe forwards. The other man jumped back suddenly, his hand throwing out to try to hit the switch. Finn felt himself nearly there. He had to get to the door before the switch was hit. 

He wasn’t fast enough. 

He could feel the heat of the electronic wall coming back up before he could stop himself. Hands and face first, he hit the wall, feeling the zap rock through his body so forcefully that it sent him backwards into the cell, falling over to his back and cursing in the pain of it. 

Poe had just barely got his feet out of the way before the door closed, the back of his heel of his boot was smoking, and part of it cut off, though thankfully not into the foot. Finn had just gotten a good enough glimpse of the pilot continuing his charge. Crashing into the other pirate, hands behind his back and thrashing around at the others like a mad man. “Finn!?” He called out as he tried to stomp into the first pirate again, to keep him away, while he moved for the switch. 

Finn hadn’t realized that when he hit the wall full on he had screamed when he was thrown. Poe seemed to frantically be trying to get to the wall panel, to throw the switch again. That is until he took a kick to the middle that ended up flooring him, breathless, gasping for air. 

“Poe!” Finn called out, rolling to a hand and knee, shaking but trying to stand. 

Poe was kneeling now as well, coughing as another kick came in. 

“Whoa! Fella’s. We’ve got time for both of you!” Poe pleaded as one pirate laughed, where the one Poe had headbutted snarled, standing and holding his forehead. 

“Little bastard hit me!” He complained, drawing his foot back to kick the still cuffed man again. 

Finn watched Poe’s body jump with the kick, clearly a hard one. He raised a hand to hit his fist into the electric fence, the fist flying off it again and throwing his arm back, sending a shock through his body. “Stop it!” He yelled, frantically trying to look around the cell for something, but there was nothing to use. Nothing he could do. 

The first pirate grinned a dark tooth grin at Finn from beside Poe. His hand snaked down to grab the pilots hair and pull his head up, forcing his head to turn and look to the cell. “Don’t worry. Your pretty pilot is in good hands. Or will be in my hands soon.” 

At that moment, Poe’s eyes darkened and he thrashed his head back, clipping the same pirate in the forehead once again, moving to climb to his feet once more to try to make it for the wall panel and door switch. The second pirate however stopped that, grabbing the man and hauling him away, further down the hall. 

Finn yelled at the pirates again, watching both get up and moved further down the hall, one laughing, the other complaining about how he hit him _again_ in the head! Finn smashed his hand on the inside wall, yelling curses and to let him go, but it came to no good. 

He started to frantically search around the edge of the door, looking for a chink in the armor, so to speak. Something that could be manipulated. A hole. A inconsistency or something. He was finding nothing. Frustration was growing. 

It only grew more as he heard another fight break out down the hall, and another growled out grunt from Poe, followed by laughing. 

Moving to the far edge of the electric door Finn tried to lean in close, feeling the heat of the door burn near his cheek as he tried to spy out on what they were doing to his pilot. He could make out Poe, on his knees, shoulder and head down on the floor, shirt pushed and bunched up on his back. One man had his boot on the pilot's head, pinning him there. He could see the one behind him start to undo his belt, making Finn growl louder. 

“OPEN THIS DOOR!!” His voice was a shrill kind of scream, hands coming to slam into it again, both throwing him back. He yelled, over and over for them to open the door. To stop. To get away from him! His eyes were dark and angry, welling with tears as he kept throwing a fist into the door and having it wrenched back and away again. 

On the last attempt that threw his arm back so hard it tweaked his shoulder painfully. He stood there, holding his shoulder with one hand, leaning there and staring. All he could see now was the one man standing on Poe’s head, and Poe’s eyes pressed shut tightly. Finn too closed his eyes, trying to catch a breath. To calm down. This can’t be helping Poe at all. 

“Open the door, open the door, open the door!” He said in a stern, hard and low voice. Begging almost. “Please, just let me out.” He said, now knowing they wouldn’t. They wouldn’t bother to get him out until they were ready for him. He wasn’t scared for himself, but for his Poe. “Please, open the door.” 

He looked up again, to see the foot come off of Poe’s head. The man walking back to the cell, looking at him confused. “What?” 

Finn stood still, eyes wide, looking, pleading to the other. “Open the door. Please! Let him go.” The pirate just stared at him, and Finn felt something warm burn inside his chest. He blinked, feeling calm for a moment (though that moment felt like it took forever, washing over him, a burning feeling spreading from his chest to his head). More calmly he said it again. “Open the door.” 

The pirate stared at him, unsure. 

Finn could hear Poe’s growl in the distance, a grunt as he took another kick for trying to move. 

“Open. The. Door.” Finn repeated, not sure why he was repeating it, but he felt like he needed to. He stared at the pirate intensely through the screen. “Do it. Open the door.” 

The pirate blinked, ignoring his friend who just yelled for him to come back. “Let me open the door.” His voice was flat, turning to the wall panel to press up the switch. Finn looked shocked for all of a moment, surprised as the pirate did as told. So surprised that he almost didn’t move right away. It was the other Pirate yelling that got his attention. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” The pirate behind Poe cried out. 

Finn was in motion, running forward to tackle the second pirate into the wall. He reached up and put a choke hold around his neck, pulling his ugly head backwards and lifting. His free hand dropping down to grab for his blaster, pulling it up without a seconds thought. He aimed it, but the pirate fought back, managing to knock it out of his hands!

The blaster scattered backwards a ways away.

Finn growled, twisting with the second pirate and giving him a sudden shove, right into the cell. He jumped for the switch, pushing it up and locking the pirate into the cell he had just gotten out of. 

When he turned to look the first Pirate had a blaster in his hand, the other hand trying to pull his pants up, zipping up again and yelling, cursing at Finn in his own language. 

Everything moved in slow motion once again. He could feel the heat of a blaster bolt fly past his shoulder while he dropped backwards, throwing himself to the ground, towards the other blaster. But not far enough. 

In frustration, he glanced back, his body hitting the ground hard, bouncing once as his hand thrust out, trying to reach the lost blaster. He felt another bolt shoot just inches from his head. The blaster on the ground was still about three meters away. He tried to scramble back for it, and thought he had, because suddenly the blaster was in his hand. For a moment he thought he felt it pull to him, like some invisible rope drew it back into his hand, but that couldn’t be. 

He didn’t think on it though. He moved, sitting up barely an inch, laying full on his back, the blaster came up, both hands grabbing hold of it steady. His feet braced him on the ground, knees just slightly bent. Finn fired from between his legs, straight down his body and raised just enough to catch the Pirate in the chest. He fired again, hitting his arm, and fired once more, knocking the pirate back off his feet, the last bolt hitting square in the middle of his trousers. 

As time picked back up again in his mind he was breathing hard, shocked, but scrambling to get to his feet. He saw the pirate in the cell, yelling at him, cursing at him in his own language. Finn paused there, holding the blaster up and staring the other down. “If you don’t shut up, I’ll shoot you too!” 

He pushed away from the cell, suddenly dropping to a knee near Poe. His hands were shaking as he reached the pilot, trying to look over the damage done. He could see that Poe had pulled his pants back up, covering him somewhat but not fully. His shirt was ripped, bloodied, and his face looked like hell. There were already dark splotches of bruises showing up around his tanned ribs. 

Finn couldn’t help the small curse that passed his lips as he surveyed the other. Blaster left on the floor he reached out, trying to help get Poe back in order.

“What… did you do?” Poe hissed, spitting blood on the ground as he tried to roll over from his side to sitting. He winced, pulling his clothing more into place. Blood dribbling down his nose and lips.

“I… I don’t know. I killed one of them.” He said, almost apologetically. He didn’t want to have to kill people. He wasn’t sure what he was thinking when he did it, but he always had good aim. That first shout would have been enough, but two more were taken for good measure. The third one was not needed, but at the time it seemed like the most needed shot of them all. 

“No, I mean… how. How did you…” Poe cut off, rolling forward to cough and spit again. Blood. He groaned, tucking his arms tighter around his middle. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know. It doesn’t matter. We’ll figure it out later, just… we need to get moving. Now. Can you walk?”

Poe took a moment to consider that question, then nodded. “Get me on my feet and I’ll do anything for you.” 

Finn moved, grabbing the blaster again and pushing it into the back of his pants, both hands coming to help haul Poe to his feet again. The pilot folded over part way up, wincing in pain, but waving Finn off when he tried to lean in to help. 

“I’m good. I’m good. I’ve had worse. Just… let me catch my breath.” 

“Maybe if you hadn’t been being a smart ass while they had you, they’d have kicked you less.” Finn mumbled, reaching down to try and pull Poe to a full standing position, letting him use him and the wall to relax a bit. 

“Not my style.” Poe said on a groan, smiling through the blood. Finn could see the blood staining his teeth as he did it. It was really unfair that the man could look so cute even while bleeding like this. “That way…” Poe said, pointing to the other end of the hall. “We came through that hall, when we got here.” 

“You need a new style.” Finn said darkly, hooking an arm around him and starting to move, down to the other end of the hall, away from the party. He helped the man move, his hand reaching back for the blaster, just in case. “Think you can fly if we find a ship or shuttle?” 

“If it’s got wings, I can fly it.” Poe reported in his naturally cocky attitude on the ‘can you fly it’ question. 

“Yes, but will you be _able_ to, physically. I know you can fly anything!” Maybe it was a bit more snapped then he meant, but he was seriously worried. Honestly, he needed to learn to fly more things then the shuttle that Poe was trying to teach him. He had gotten the main concept, for now, but it was still a hell of a lot to learn, and who knows if their shuttle would be there. 

“Just try and stop me, handsome.” Poe said, and spit blood again to the floor. “I feel bad for the janitor. I’m leaving them a nice mess.” 

“We’re going to leave them a bigger mess if we run into anymore of them.” Finn said darkly, checking his blaster once more. Full charge. That would be good.

By time the two of them made it to the hanger bay, Finn had taken out four more pirates, laying them out before they even had time to react. The sound of alarms were going off by time they made it to a small ship. A little four person, squat, fast shuttle, no doubt stolen from someone else. Boxy in shape but slanted at the sides. 

It had wings. Poe could fly it. 

They were being peppered by blaster fire by time they broke out past the atmosphere shields, darting out of an asteroid base and out into space.

It was a fast and terrifying five minutes of a dog fight, the pirates pulling out four fighters to make chase. Poe managed to swerve through the field of asteroids with the shuttle as if he had flown this route a million times before. This type of shuttle shouldn’t have cannons on it, but there were. A modified battle ship, so to speak. By time they got to clear space and away from the asteroids, Finn had taken out three ships. 

“Making… the jump to… Hyperspace in three… two…”

Finn pulled the trigger once more, and just barely saw the fighter behind them break up into a fireball before the world around him changed to blurring stars. 

“One.”

When Finn got back to the cockpit, Poe was sagged down in the pilot seat, head back and breathing slowly, hand pressed to his side. Finn came over slowly, moving to sit on the arm of the co-pilot chair, leaning over to look his pilot over. A hand came out to touch his face softly, Poe flinching away and eyes opening suddenly, a fear behind them. 

“Hey… hey, it’s okay. Just me. It’s just you and me here.” Finn said on a soft breath, bringing his hand back to touch softly along the side of the man’s cheek. Poe tilted his head into the hand, eyes closing again, calm once more. “They got you in the face again. Why is it people feel the need to break your face?” 

“They… can’t handle my charm is all.” Poe said, cracking wise. He sniffed, his nose clogged for now, and let out a sigh. “I’m okay.” 

“You don’t look okay. Come on. How long do we have in hyperspace?” 

“A few hours.” He said, letting out a hiss. “Then we make another jump to get home, a few more hours.” 

Finn nodded and moved, coming in to stand beside the man. “Time enough then. There’s a bunk back here. We’re going to get you into it and rest a bit. Clean you up. The General will have a fit if I bring her best pilot back looking this bad.” 

Poe groaned as he stood, leaning into Finn a bit as the other helped him walk back to the bunk. “The General is going… to be mad… that you didn’t tell her.” 

“Didn’t tell her what?” Finn said, confused and just worried about his pilot. 

“That you’re… Force Sensitive.” Poe said softly, peeking over at the man. “I heard you. Saw you…” 

“They really did hit you pretty bad, huh? Knocked your brain right out of your head.” He moved to get the other to sit on the bed, trying to help him into it for now. “Let me get something to wash you up wit--” Poe cut him off. 

His hands reached out to grab Finn’s hands, one eyes focused on him, the other swollen, puffy. “I’m serious, Finn. I saw that blaster fly to your hand.” He leaned forward to the hands in his, pressing his better cheek to it, while peeking up at him. “I heard you screaming. Telling him to open the door. Then he did.” He closed his eyes, feeling Finn’s knuckles over the back of his cheek. “Finn, you’re amazing…” 

“You keep saying that, but I don’t feel amazing.” He whispered to the man, moving his hands from Poe’s but not pulling away. Instead he got closer, reaching both hands to cup Poe’s cheeks, to tilt his head up and look him over. “Maker, you are a mess.” He leaned forward to press a kiss into the man’s forehead, then just lean into him a bit. Nose nuzzling into the man’s hair and moving to slide his arms around poe, pulling him in close to his chest. His heart was racing, still worried. 

“We’re alive because of you.” Poe said softly into Finn’s chest, his arms moving slowly to snake around to the small of Finn’s back, hugging into him and leaning there, taking a bit of comfort from his man. 

“I’m not… sure what I did, but I’m glad for it.” Finn said on a soft breath into the feathery hair he loved. 

“We’ll talk to the General when we get back. Maybe she can get Skywalker and Rey to come back early from their training trip. Get him to see inside you what you have hidden.” 

Finn snorted, shaking his head. “There is no way. No way I can be what you think.” 

“What? An amazing, caring, supportive, protective guy that I adore so very much? You’d lose that bet, because you are all those things.” Poe said a bit stronger, smiling, painfully, into Finn’s chest. 

With a roll of his eyes he squeezed the man tighter. “No. Force sensitive, or whatever. I’m… too old. And that isn’t possible, or anything. I’m not that special.” 

“Special enough to wake up from a lifetime of conditioning, training and brainwashing. Special enough to find himself a charming pilot to hijack and save. Special enough to finish my mission, a few of my missions now, and keep coming back to us. Special enough to get out of a cell and save my vertue.” 

“I don’t know how you can joke about that.” Finn said with a growl, hugging him harder. 

“I’m fine, Finn. He didn’t get nearly as far as you might think. You acted fast.” 

“That scared the life out of me. I didn’t know what to do, and when I saw them… saw them…” he growled, angry about it. Another kiss pressed to the top of Poe’s head for good measure. 

“My hero.” Poe said softly, pressing another smile into the man's chest. “One that I think I am currently bleeding on. Sorry.” 

“Don’t be. I wish you weren’t bleeding, but I don’t mind the blood on me.” He said, drawing back and soothing his hands over the man's head, softly, pushing hair back and tilting the man’s head back with it. “Rest, please. I’m going to find some water and a med kit. We can talk about this more while I clean you up.” 

“It’s the general you need to talk about this too. If not you, I am.” Poe said, sighing and moving back into the bunk. He hissed as he moved. Finn reached out to help him lay down and settle back. 

Running a hand over Poe’s arm he smiled down at him. “I promise, I’ll talk to her. I’ll even let you talk to her with me. In medical, where you need to be as soon as we get back. No complaints. I know you don’t like medical.” 

Poe groaned and closed his eyes. “I end up there too often. The nurses are going to give me the lecture again.” 

“To be more careful?” 

“To stop bleeding on their linens.” 

Finn snorted, a bit of a chuckle as he drew back. “Idiot. Stop bleeding on things.” And moved for the door. “Be right back. Give me a minute.” 

“Hurry back.” The pilot groaned in a softly joking manner. “I might run away if you don’t.” 

“Yeah, I want to see how far you get in this tiny tub.” And with that Finn ducked out, pausing in the middle of the shuttle to run both of his hands over his face and forehead, eyes wide and staring at nothing.

It was a small moment of panic. Just a small one. The burning in his chest was still there, but it felt warm and comforting. It felt like it should always have been there. Or that it had been, but hidden. His hands pressed in on his head, feeling like he didn’t know what to do now. It was scary. This was scary. If this was what Poe said it was, this was frightening! He’d seen what the Master Skywalker was teaching Rey, and she was amazing at it. That wasn’t something he could do though! Nothing that amazing. 

He wasn’t that special! 

And yet he felt it. He felt that blaster fly to his hand when he needed it. Begged for it to come to him. He felt the warm feeling he got as he told that pirate to open the door and he did. He felt the natural ease of his hand holding the blaster, a practiced move that he had trained for all those years, except he didn’t take aim. He should have. He could have hit Poe! But he didn’t he just pointed and pulled the trigger, taking out that other Pirate with ease. Or taking out all those others they encountered as they escaped. Then there was the canon fire on the four ships. 

Finn found himself leaning over in the middle of the shuttle, breathing hard, eyes wide and staring at his boots while he held his head. A panic attack, maybe. He wasn’t sure. This was insane. So insane. 

What if he was a Force user? 

What if he was able to do what Rey could? 

What if… he was special? 

He let out a nervous little chuckle, which turned into a nervous little laugh. Which in turn moved to a louder laugh, amused suddenly. Maybe he was special. 

When they got back to the base, there certainly will be a LOT to talk about.


End file.
